<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tech Support by Eternally_Exhausted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054821">Tech Support</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted'>Eternally_Exhausted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The LEGO Movie (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The blue spacemen were once the security force for the Space Corps, trained and enhanced to handle anything space could throw at them.</p><p>It didn't prepare them for Lord Business. Soon, there's only one of them left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicWoods/gifts">CosmicWoods</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_aboard/gifts">all_aboard</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another rewrite, hope y'all don't mind</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d started out as a nobody.</p><p>Then slowly, inexplicably, he climbed the rungs of society’s ladder. He built up Octan Corporation out of scratch, a company that started out selling gas for cars and quickly grew to include green energy, then expanded further into producing other high-tech products. And then, as though running the world’s largest corporation wasn’t enough for him, Business decided to get into politics. He became Governor of Bricksburg.</p><p>It came as no surprise to the Blues when he later announced he would be running for President of the World.</p><p>It was no secret how much Business <em>hated</em> Master Builders. His entire campaign was based on getting them under control, and given the long-running tensions between the Master Builders and the rest of the world, there was little doubt in anyone’s mind that he would win the election, and he knew it too. He’d come to the Corps, once, asking after them. Offering them jobs as his new anti-Master Builder security force. <em>Better</em> jobs, he’d said. As if anything could be better than working in the <em>Space Corps</em>.</p><p>They had politely, but very firmly, turned him down.</p><p><em>Master Builder problem</em>, they scoffed. There was a handful of Master Builders among their own number. Their siblings were at high risk, and perhaps they’d just painted an equally large target on their own heads. Business wasn’t going to let their refusal slide. He would take it as a personal affront.</p><p>The Director was sad to see them go, but he understood. Of course he did. The other Master Builders would put up a fight, of course they would, but Lord Business would find another way to get his ‘security force’, and their pride wouldn’t allow them to work together to put an end to the threat. The Blues would have to stand up for them, and put the world back to rights. It was what they’d spent so long training for, after all.</p><p>They would realize only too late that they’d gotten in way over their heads.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Business won the election by a landslide. One of his first acts as the new President was to have walls built around the realms. An easier way to catch Master Builders, he claimed. Any good law-abiding citizen would get proper travel authorization before going to another realm- Master Builders thought themselves above such rules, and would stand out when stopped at the gates.</p><p>Bluebird had been instrumental in proving <em>that</em> theory wrong. Benny still got a good giggle out of it. He, and his AI Moppy, had been part of the team that built the tunnels in the walls that would only open if someone Built something, and had the proper commands for it. Master Builders were still able to come and go with ease, though the Blues warned them to try to lay low and not draw too much attention to themselves.</p><p>In retrospect, perhaps that had been a bit much to hope for.</p><p>Still, they were doing a pretty good job of evading Business’ attempts to ‘get them under control’. Business had built a team of robot cops to try to handle the Master Builders, as the average human couldn’t go hand to hand with them without suffering serious injuries. A couple Master Builders got careless and were captured, but escaped easily enough- no jail cell could hold them, after all. The original team was destroyed quickly enough.</p><p>Next was a slightly larger team of improved copbots. A bit sturdier than their predecessors, a bit smarter, but still nothing that couldn’t be handled. They, too, joined the others in the scrapyard- whatever wasn’t stolen for parts, anyway.</p><p>It went on that way for about a year. The whole thing became something of a joke among them- for all Business had talked of bringing Master Builders down, he really didn’t seem capable of finding anyone (or any<em>thing</em>) that could actually accomplish that. Rules and instructions only worked if people followed them, and Master Builders were notorious for ignoring them. It even became something of a game, to see how many times they could get arrested and break back out. The Blues, on the other hand, had tried to warn them- it was far more likely that Business was testing them, <em>learning</em> them, to see what would work and what wouldn’t.</p><p>And then, one night, <em>he</em> showed up.</p><p>Benny happened to be with several other Master Builders when the Super Secret Police showed up that night. He wasted no time in disappearing; he had no interest in playing a game of cat and mouse with a bunch of robots. He did stick around to watch the others, though, once he noticed someone new. Someone <em>human</em>.</p><p>He was a bit taller than the bots, which all stood at a standard six feet even, and decked out in a completely black uniform, complete with a black and white motorcycle helmet and reflective aviator sunglasses. That gave Benny pause; who the heck wore sunglasses at <em>night??</em> His mouth was turned downward into a frown, completing the intimidating look.</p><p><em>“I wear my sunglasses at night,”</em> Moppy sang out, and Benny fought down a snicker. <em>“What a dork. Trying really hard for that intimidation factor. Think he’s compensating for something?”</em> Benny lost the battle and hunched over, wheezing.</p><p>“Shit,” he snorted, and a few giggles escaped. “Pipe down you, I don’t wanna give us away.”</p><p><em>“Goodness, no, we don’t want that,”</em> the AI snarked as Benny wiped away his tears, still grinning<em>. “Though I daresay Business wouldn’t know what hit him. Still, I suppose it would be more advantageous to observe this </em>fascinating<em> specimen rather than charge in blind.”</em></p><p>“Glad we agree,” Benny murmured, peeking out of his hiding spot to watch the fight. The officer was shouting orders, but with both distance and a window between them, Benny couldn’t really hear what he was saying. Benny guessed one of those orders was for the robots to back off as he stepped forward-</p><p>-and single-handedly took down all three of the Master Builders his team had been squaring off against.</p><p><em>“Oh,”</em> Moppy said. Benny paled. <em>“Um.”</em></p><p><em>“What the hell,”</em> the astronaut finally gasped out. “That’s…”</p><p><em>“That’s no ordinary cop,”</em> Moppy agreed, tone grim.</p><p>“Where the hell did Business <em>find</em> this guy?!” He dropped back onto the floor, tugging his helmet off to rake his fingers through his curls. He hadn’t expected that curveball- how would he have even known to? <em>No one</em> could take on Master Builders hand to hand except for other Master Builders, or Blues. They were much stronger, much <em>faster</em> than the average human. There was no way in hell Business would ever hire a Master Builder to capture the others, and Blues… well. They couldn’t be <em>made</em> anymore. The program had ultimately been counted as a failure, and all the serum- and the notes on how to create it- destroyed.</p><p><em>“I have no idea,”</em> Moppy murmured. <em>“But I advise keeping as much distance between you and him as possible.”</em></p><p>“Yeah no kidding… Time to do some recon and find out who the hell this guy is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What a debut!” Lord Business praised as Bad Cop and his team returned to the tower. The robots were hauling in the unconscious Master Builders they’d captured. “Three Master Builders your first night on the job! Excellent work!”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Bad Cop said nothing of the Blue that escaped. Hell, he wasn’t certain he’d even <em>actually</em> seen one in the first place, they’d disappeared so fast. Business leered down at the captive Master Builders.</p><p>“And I know just what we can do with them, too. What do you say we give the Think Tank a test run?” Business seemed so excited by the idea that Bad Cop had no choice but to agree.</p><p>“Of course, sir.”</p><p>~* *~</p><p><em>“I can’t find a single file on this guy in Octan’s servers,” </em>Moppy’s voice came through Benny’s earpiece. He had to admit to being impressed; it had taken him <em>hours</em> to crack the security.</p><p>“What about the Bricksburg police?” the astronaut asked.</p><p><em>“Checked there too. No employment records </em>or<em> arrests.”</em></p><p>Benny sighed and rubbed his stubble as he stared at his laptop screen. There had to be <em>some</em> way to identify this guy. “How much you wanna bet Busybody <em>expected</em> someone might try to track his new cop buddy down and made it so he doesn’t exist on paper?”</p><p><em>“Oh I’m sure. He’s an almighty asshole, but he’s not</em> stupid. <em>He knows what he’s up against.”</em></p><p>Benny sat in thoughtful silence for some time. The cop was definitely no Blue; he’d remember somebody like <em>that</em>. And anyone that didn’t pass the program <em>died</em> trying. He’d ask around at the next Master Builder meeting, but he seriously doubted Business would <em>hire</em> a <em>Master Builder</em> to hunt down their peers. Even if it did sort of make sense to do so. He barked out a laugh. “Really farfetched idea, but what if Business managed to get one of the techs that helped program <em>you</em> and made a really convincing android?” Moppy’s answering snort told him all he needed to know.</p><p>
  <em>“I think you need to lay off the sci-fi for a while. You know that’s not possible.”</em>
</p><p>“Yet,” Benny teased, and chewed his lip. “Hmm… Oh. Thought.”</p><p>
  <em>“Yes?”</em>
</p><p>“What if ‘he’ is actually a ‘they’?”</p><p>
  <em>“…I don’t follow.”</em>
</p><p>“Janus twins.” Moppy hummed thoughtfully in response. “I mean I know they’re not on the same level as us, or even Master Builders, but they’re still pretty tough. Enough so that one Janus with experience could easily take on three young Master Builder punks who barely know how to throw a punch.”</p><p><em>“Would certainly explain last night,”</em> Moppy agreed. <em>“Alright. I’ll keep digging, see if I can come up with anything, though I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you.”</em></p><p>Benny nodded, though the action went unseen. “Business is nothing if not thorough. Good luck, I’m gonna go catch a few Z’s.”</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t go dreaming of any tall, dark, and mysterious cops on me, now.”</em>
</p><p>Benny snickered. “As if. You ass.”</p><p>~* *~</p><p>As expected, they were still unable to find anything on Business’ mystery cop. <em>Everything</em> had been wiped from existence.</p><p>Weeks passed. Master Builders were starting to get concerned- people would miss a meeting here and there, it was normal while they were technically ‘on the run’, but when weeks became months with the same Master Builders failing to show up… and more, as time went on.</p><p>“I overheard those SWATbots calling him Bad Cop,” Isaac said at one such meeting. “Asimov and I haven’t been able to find <em>anything</em> on him.”</p><p>“Moppy and I scoured every database we could too,” Benny muttered. “We didn’t have any more luck than you.”</p><p>“This really is getting serious, isn’t it?” Johnny asked.</p><p>“I’m afraid so,” Maryam continued. “While you four were trying to figure out who this cop is, Aislinn and I spent some time trying to figure out what Business’ next move is going to be. Seems he’s been doing a lot of research on something called the ‘Kragle’ lately. Vitruvius left to find it and take it someplace Business will hopefully never find it.”</p><p>“You guys were right.” They turned their attention to Denny. “He really <em>was</em> biding his time, giving us a false sense of security. Learning us, like you said.”</p><p>Benny reached over, taking his and Jenny’s hands. “We really think you two should go back to the moon base. We haven’t found anything yet that would suggest Business could reach you there. And we’ll let you know as soon as we find out if he <em>does</em>.” Jenny sniffled and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.</p><p>“I’ll miss you, Bluebird…”</p><p>Benny hugged her back. “I’ll miss you too, Jenny, <em>so much</em>. But I’ll feel so much better knowing you guys are <em>safe</em>.”</p><p>“The other three have been hounding us with that same reasoning,” Denny told him, giving him a weak grin. “Guess it’s time to head back. You take care of yourself, Benny. And Moppy, you <em>make sure</em> this dope stays safe, too.” Benny huffed at him, but nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>